


Alibaba Saluja Oneshots

by Orenji_Maryn



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orenji_Maryn/pseuds/Orenji_Maryn
Summary: Magi: The kingdom of magic Alibaba One shots!Because Why not? ;)





	1. The Dancer

_And here I am, dancing around with full of nice jewels and a beautiful dress colored red, the color of so many passionate things; of the love, of the blood, aah of so many things. I'm smiling for the people that watching me and that they seems to enjoying my dance, I make them happy that's why I like that job._

He thinks inside of his head and then his eyes catch a pair of other eyes watching him on the corner, a pair of golden ones, but he continue dancing around earning the roses and the claps of the others.

When his dance ended he thanked everyone and went down of the stage, a short girl was walking to the stage of the place ready to dance the next song. She was beautiful, with long pink hair and pink glittering eyes. "Alibaba-san, good job. Aladdin is still practising on his dance and he asked me to tell you to not go inside yet.." Alibaba nod and smiled softly at his friend "It's ok I will not go! Thank you..now go and free your wings~" he giggled and pat her head, then he start to walking out of the place, he grabbed a glass of wine and he opened the door stepping out to the cold and he sat on a bench near to the small club.

**_Alibaba POV_ **

"Hello there.." the door opened once again and I heard a manly voice from behind me, I turned around to see the other man.. he was tall.. around 1.80? He have purple hair tied on a ponytail and golden eyes like mine. He have a gentle expression but his eyes hide something inside them..  
"H-Hello..."   
Oh my Solomon.. I have a bad feeling about him..He starts walking towards me with a smile

"You were quite interesting on your show back there~"   
He said with low voice but I heard him just fine, I'm watching him while he sit next to me on the bench and I softly keep my distance.  
"Thanks man..."   
I answered him, somehow I'm feeling uncomfortable with him..I fix my hair looking at the smoke that my hot breath make hitting at the cold wind.  
"I...I'm Alibaba by the way..."  
Why did I tell him that?!  
I heard him giggling and I realize that I made some weird expression and quickly I covered my face with my palms.

**_Sinbad POV_ **

I watched him make all that weird but adorable things and I couldn't stop chucking.  
"Nice to meet you Alibaba-kun..."  
I looked at him, he was still hiding his face   
"You are really cute in real~ not the cool blonde now hah?"  
His ears just went red now?

"Sh-Shut up! I'm not cute!"  
I heard him saying and I went my face closer to his when he realized that he jump up like a kitty haha..  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
"Mm? Me? I'm not doing anything~"  
"D-don't play with me...you were coming closer to me!"

"Really? I didn't noticed it.."  
I said and I went up with a playfully smile. That kid is really cute~  
"You are doing it again!!"   
The blonde backed a few steps toward the place he was dancing earlier I followed him close   
"What I'm doing again?"

I saw that the blonde is starting to panic and with a step towards me he placed his hands on my chest and tried to push me away, I grabbed with one hand his both hands and with the other I grab his waist as I kicked him to make both of us to fell down

**_Alibaba POV_ **

I couldn't take it...He was moving close to me so I turned and tried to push him but then I found myself on the street with his hands around me. I blushed hard as I saw the smirk on the man's lips  
"Wh-what are you doing?! Let me go!!!"  
"I don't think that I want to let you go little dancer~"

When I was ready to talk back I heard some guys laughing and said to each other as they went out of the club I'm working   
"Hey guys look he is going to pop her cherry! Ahahaha!!"  
I blushed hardly and I think that the man who is holding me he heard it because his smirk went bigger, I tried to hide my face but then the man grabbed my both cheeks with his hand, I looked up at him, at his golden eyes but I find them close...and then cold lips on mine..

_Lips, tongue, teeths..._ I was feeling everything and I couldn't do anything, I only blushed like a fresh tomato. After some moments he let me go and we breathed warm on each other.  
"Hmm...you look so breathless right now Alibaba"  
I heard him say and I looked at him angrily   
"I-It's..your fault!!!" Then with a shy look I lowered my head   
"M-May I ask...y-your name..?"

**_Sinbad POV_ **

"M-May I ask...y-your name..?"  
He asked me..finally..I really want to see the face he will make~  
"I am Sinbad."  
I said to him while I'm still holding him and smiling. Oh it starts!  
I'm watching the kid's face..his eyes widen and he stayed with open mouth

_**Normal POV** _

The boy stayed still and then he screamed as he push away the King of the country   
"Y-Y-You are..A-Awhuaaaa!!!!!"  
The pervert king laughed and get up and start walking to the retreating blonde  
"Oh my little dancer don't be scared~"  
The boy from his panic he tripped down on a rock   
"Whua! Stop! Stay away you perverted king!"  
The purple haired man faked a sad expression as he put his hands on the back of Alibaba's kneels and back  
"You are hurting my feelings now Alibaba-kun~ Now! Let's go to my room!"  
The blonde looked at him with teary eyes and start screaming

About in the corner it was two familiar figures, one big and muscular and one who it was more small. They were named Ja'Far and Marsur and they were the right and left hand of the King.  
"Grru...that Sin!! I will show him!!"  
The white haired said but before he could run to the King a muscular hand grabbed his shoulder..and there he was..the red haired closed his eyes and said with low voice.  
"Let it go..."  
Ja'Far sighed and looked at the bar that the blonde is working.  
"Ah, fine! But let's go to see your little sister dancing~!"  
And then the albino dragged his partner on the club.

_The screams of the poor blonde was still hearing in all the Sindria...but nobody was helping the boy from the royal wolf._


	2. The Sleeping Blonde

**_Alibaba POV_ **

I finally went to sleep, I fell on the hard bed trying to remove all the pressure of my body as I mumbling colorful words for my master.  
One thing of course I didn't knew...that one certain fanalis girl was on the corner of my room looking at me.

**_Normal POV_ **

She came out of the shadows and went near him, she sat on the bed and watched her baby sleeping and she stroke his blonde hair.  
"I will **always** keep an eye on you..Alibaba-san."

She said lowly and then she sat beside the bed looking at the face of her friend.  
The boy tried to turn around but she jumped up and grabbed his shoulders holding him in place.

_'All the day you were ignoring me..'_  
"You are not gonna hide your face..."  
When the blonde relaxed she sitted back in the floor satisfied.

**FLASH BACK**

**_Morgiana POV_ **

I was walking in the palace garden and I saw Alibaba-san still practicing with Sharrkan-san, our teachers let us off for the day but I see that Sharrkan-san is not wishing to let him.  
"That's...sad.."  
I said behind my teeths but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and smile at the figure.  
"Hakuryuu-san..."  
"M-Morgiana-dono...um...are you busy..?"  
' _Is this a blush on his cheeks?_ '  
I titled my head in the side showing him that I'm not and then he smiled at me.  
"Then you..want to come with me on the town?"  
I looked him and then I looked back at Alibaba-san, I sighed and smiled shortly.

We started walking towards the exit of the palace when we saw Aladdin on his magic turban looking down at us with...a pervert grin?  
"HAKURYUU! Your pink rukh is so active right now~!!"   
_What he means?_  
I looked at Hakuryuu's face, he tried to hide it but I saw his redness but I let it go.

**_Alibaba POV_ **

I heard Aladdin screaming something, I think he said Hakuryuu?  
"Whuaa! M-master! Why you do that?!" I rubbed my now painful hip as I looked at him  
"You are not in the training! Stop thinking about others! I want your mind's and body's full attention to me! Now, again!"  
He said and point his sword to him. I groaned  
"Oh come on master...I can't anym- GYAAA!" I fell down rubbing my ass.  
"I said, again!"  
I heard him say before I get up and attacked him with Amon.

**_Normal POV_ **

And now it was evening...Alibaba was going to his chambers rubbing his whole body, he looked in front of him as Morgiana appears.  
He smiled and patted her head  
"Sorry Morgiana...I only want to sleep now.."  
And he ignored her protest as he closed his door and he didn't see the angry Morgiana puffing her cheeks stubbornly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's why you must not ignore me again"  
The pink haired girl said to the sleeping blonde as she went inside the sheets and slept behind him, cuddling on his back.

THE NEXT MORNING

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"   
"Alibaba-san! Don't scre-"  
"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"   
"C-Calm dow-"  
"AAAAAAA!!!"  
" **ENOUGH!** "  
Then a punch and a kick followed and Alibaba found himself flying just up from the palace.


	3. You are mine. And you will always be mine.

**ALIBABA POV**

"How are you? Were you lonely? Well guess what. Kouen are calling you again. He is really stubborn, right?"

_A chuckle. The voice makes me feel kind of alive._

"Aladdin and Morgiana are doing fine as well! Ah then, I will let you rest. Good night Alibaba"

_For how long...Am I going to rest? I want to get up, run and find my friends. I don't want more rest!_

_**Flashback.** _

**Hakuryuu POV**

"His heart betrayed him."

The soldier told me and then he disappears. I nodded to myself.

"They will probably burned him by now."

I get up and eyed the mirror. My figure, my hands. I am a terrible person..but I'm not going to give up yet.

And then I went out.

_[...]_

I arrived at the palace and I saw a lying body at the middle of the main room.

I went closer and I saw him. His blond hair was on his forehead and cheeks, his golden eyes closed but he was sleeping peacefully.

"Alibaba.." I reached out to touch his face, my fingertips touch the soft skin only to find it cold like ice.

"You are not ashes yet and you will not be." I whispered. "I'm going to take you away. You will be with me from now on.

No one can get in the way of what I feel for you" I smiled and looked down at him as I softly put him in my arms and return back with my beloved.

"You are mine. And you will always be mine..Alibaba-dono"

**Alibaba POV**

_Again. I feel warm at my palms and sometimes at my lips._

_I don't know what this is but it makes me feel so much alive._

_Fuck, I don't know anything anymore._

"Alibaba?"

_The voice is back.._

"How are you?"

_Again that pause, that silence._

"You know..you must wake up. You can't sleep anymore. You really need to go back before it's late."

_But I can't wake up! What you don't understand?! I want it! I'm trying!_!

"A-Alibaba..?"

_I heard him suprised_.

"You...are crying..haha You are crying! That's very good Alibaba!"

_Good..?_

"You are really alive!!"

_Alive..? Really really alive?_

_Oh my..that..that's..Haku--_

_**Meanwhile at Hakuryuu.** _

**Hakuryuu POV.**

"Good morning my love." I said and pulled the blonde in a tight hug, then I let him fall back at the bed but still touching his hands.

"Are you ok?..mm? Tired?" I smiled at him "It's ok. I will let you stay some more..the bed is fluffy, right?"

I chuckled and closed the space between us kissing his lips. "Your lips are still cold..how about to warm them up for you?" I licked at his lower lip and then looked at him.

"Hey don't close your eyes." I back up a little to look at him. Long hair, skinny body,cheeks sucked in and cold ripped lips.

I laughed hard as I stroked the other's hair. "I am so sick!" and laughed again. "I'm kissing your lifeless body my Ali..!"

I laughed again but then felt a warm puff in my neck..like someone was breathing. Can't be..no it's just the imagination of a crazy guy..

My eyes filled up with tears as I hugged tightly the lifeless body.

"I...I want you back.." and cried silently upon the other's head for about 5 minutes.

Again that breath. _**Stop! Stop your mind! You must not go crazier!!**_

"H...ha" No..stop it..

"Ha..h-haku..ryuu"

**_STOP IT...STOP IT STOP IT!!! Not his voice too!!_ **

**NORMAL POV.**

A pair of arms wrapped weakly around the crying boy.

"D-don't...cry.."

Then he realized..he looked down and he saw him..looking at him..with his big weak eyes..with blood at his corner of his ripped lips.

_Alive._

"A-Ali.." he looked at him. The younger boy couldn't believe it..his Alibaba..

"T..ta" He tried again to speak and he couldn't stop him for doing so, he wanted so bad to hear his voice.

"T-tadaima..Ryuu"

The blonde boy smiled a big warm smile.

And more tears fell down in Hakuryuu's cheeks and danced their way to his chin.

"Okaeri.."


End file.
